Revenge and Regrets
by Mega-Ita-kun
Summary: ONE SHOT! Who said the country's life's were a open book? why are there four ghosts wanting to kill America, Japan, Russia and Italy? Why are all of my summary's failures? Warning: Death, blood, Ghosts. Aka: Hollywood.


**Hai. i wanted to make something with ghosts…and death….deathly ghosts. here we go.**

"oh god..oh god...William!" A boy called out. He stood in front of a fire, where his commander Alfred Jones had made. There had been a british Spy, and America at once chose it was William, a 11 year old messenger boy, and was currently burning the light blonde child alive. "Please...commander, what did I do wrong?!" He heard William scream. It was the last noise he heard before all went silent. The boy ran into the fire. "Kid, what are you doing?!" He heard America scream. "William shouldn't have died for me" the boy said. A year later, Williams eyes opened again. He looked around him. There was a lady in front of a group of children, boasting about how the brits were overthrown by The americans. this told William that he wasn't in the revolutionary war. It also told him that he was dead, and he knew the cause. America. He was gonna pay for burning him. But years after years, no America. One day he heard the smallest squeak. Looking over he saw a black haired girl in a orange kimono. Her kimono and hair kept flowing, like it was under water. Her leg was also bent forward, looking broken, but that wasn't the confirmation that she was dead, the confirmation was that she was floating up and down in the air.

"Hello. Let me guess, you drowned?" William said and the girl nodded. "I am amy." Amy said and sat down next to William. "Have you seen a black haired man in a white suit?" Amy flew up and made a estimate on how tall the man was. "He banned some spirits who saved me once. But one day I broke my leg and drowned, and they weren't there to help me. I've been looking for Kiku Honda ever since." Amy explained. "Who is he?" William asked. "The country of Japan." Amy replied.

"I have a prejudice against a country too." With that, William told his story to Amy. After a while they met two other ghosts who the countrys caused death to. Anya, easily the eldest of the four, was pushed off a cliff by Russia for not accepting his declaration of love. Her golden-yellow hair had a trail of blood, where her skull had hit the hard ground from a fifty foot fall.

The second was Named Vinnie and he was in awful condition. He had a trail of blood pouring down his head, his mouth and his neck, and his whole body was broken. It made sense why he floated, where as most ghosts walk. He wore a blood stained shirt with brown pants and black shoes. His brown hair had a curl and he wore a straw hat. His story was that a german man he called sir Ludwig had betrayed him and set a avalanche down onto him. He had pleaded with another Italian but he hadn't listened. The four stayed together for three months. During the three months, Amy found something out. By touching a living thing, it's leg would become the same as hers, and it would start choking, trying to breath before it drowned. If she let go, they'd live, but otherwise they would drown in air. The same for the other three, Vinnies being the quickest. Amy and Anya was the slowest for falling down 50 feet and drowning took time. William had the most painful one, and the four ghosts knew what to do with they're new found powers. Vinnie found another ability that Anya and William couldn't do, levitate objects. After some time, Vinnie stole four pieces of paper and a ink pen, and making Invitations to a 'game', he sent them to America, Italy, Russia and Japan "Lets play." William said once the Invitations were sent and They had came up with a plan.

Five weeks later, America, Japan, Italy and Russia found themselves together in a clearing in the woods. "You sure this will work?" Vinnie asked William. "Course. They can see ghosts, they're not human after all." William replied, putting a hooded cloak around Vinnie to hide his blood stains. With a sigh, Vinnie ran out into the view of the nations. "What the-" America started but was cut off by Vinnie screaming in Italian. Italy came up to Vinnie and spoke to him. "He says his parents were attacked by bears, and his sister won't stay awake." Italy explain in a worried tone. "Kid, can you show us where your sister is?" America asked and Vinnie nodded. They arrived at another forest clearing, this one deep in the woods.

"Where is she?" Japan said before a dark fog rose up. "Kid, whats goin' on?" America asked. "Please... Commander, what did I do wrong?!" William called out and America's eyes widened. "what do you mean, the spirits are gone?! Mr. Japan, what have you done?!" Amy repeated the words she screamed when Japan told her about the banishing of the spirits.

"What on earth..." Japan started but was cut off by Anya "Ivan...? What're you...No! Ivan, don't!" Russia's eyes widened in shock. "Mr Italy please help! Please! Get him to stop!" Vinnie cried while he took off his cloak.

"Guessing you guys did something in the past you regret also..." America muttered and the others nodded. The three ghosts appeared cornering the nations. The nations began to run, as fast as they could. Japan was caught first. Amy wrapped her hand around his neck lightly and Japan began gasping for air, however water entered his lungs instead. After awhile he drowned. The other three passed and amy waved goodbye as she passed on. The next was Italy, he was grabbed from behind. Italy suddenly felt a heavy weight upon him. Italy screamed in horror and pain as he felt himself crush under the weight. Soon Italy wasn't breathing, he looked the same as Vinnie himself did. Vinnie passed on. America and Russia heard Italy scream. They escaped alive, only to know that both China and Germany will be pissed.

**Did i just write that? wow….ok….well, see you guys later….jeasus...**


End file.
